Movie in the Making
by Lightning-Dono
Summary: How did the Yu-Gi-Oh cast feel about the plot-holes in the movie? Through the eyes of the cast and the things that happened during the shooting... (Spoiler Warning!) [UPDATED AT LAST!]
1. Yugi Moto

Lightning-Dono: If you've seen Yu-Gi-Oh: The Movie, then you'll know that it has tons of plot-holes. Heck, Yugi didn't even put together this puzzle the right way! HE ALREADY COMPLETED IT. And this is supposed to happen after Alcatraz/Battle Tower...-sigh- So here is how the Yu-Gi-Oh cast reacted to the director's pleas.

Dub names will be used.

The director chewed numbly on a hangnail as he thought.

"Now, Yugi, you need to take apart and put together your Millenium Puzzle while a boring narrator...narrates."

Yugi looked on the verge of tears. "But it took me so long to finish it!" He whined.

The director sighed heavily. "That's just too bad, then, isn't it? Now do as I say! This takes place after that Battle Tower deal, Yugi. That's what happens."

"But I completed in the first season!" Yugi insisted, pulling the puzzle up to his face to inspect it carefully. "I can't take it apart!"

"Do as I say and take it apart!" He commanded, forcing Yugi into a chair and smashing the Millenium Puzzle apart. The young boy looked like he would like nothing more than to throw the pieces at the director, but he fought against the urge and shoved the pieces stubbornly into a box. "Action!" The director shouted out of the blue. Yugi was used to having to film at random times whenever the director happened to feel like it.

"5000 years ago..." The narrator droned, reading off of a piece of paper. Yugi opened the box and accidentally dropped all the pieces onto the floor. Hastily, he picked them up. The narrator stopped his droning and the director was yelling something.

"YUGI! STOP FOOLING AROUND!"

"Sorry." Yugi put the pieces back into the box. _What a stupid movie_ Yugi thought as he brought down the lid. _They're making me look bad_ .

"Action!"

The narrator started to speak dully and the camera moved towards Yugi's part of the set. Yugi opened the box and slowly retrieved the pieces. He then put together half the puzzle, put it down, and held his head in mock pain. _How long are they going to hold the camera at the back of my head? _He wondered, wanting to turn around and relax.

Finally the camera moved away towards the digging men. Yugi continued to finish up the puzzle until there was only one piece left. As he looked around, he could see the camera crew saving each shot onto their computer. Unexpectedly, the camera turned towards him while he eyes were glazed and he was staring off into space. The cameras shut off and the director looked as though he would explode right then and there.

"Pay attention," he growled. "Start from there."

The camera turned towards him, blinding him with the light. He hissed for a few seconds, just to annoy the director, and picked a piece out of the box.

"Ah." Yugi let out a fake gasp as he placed the last piece of the puzzle in. He was slightly aware of a length of purple and black cloth zooming quickly around him, held up by some string. Above the set, Duke, who didn't get a part in the movie, was moving it about lazily.

It was a few hours later and they were reviewing what they had filmed so far. And yet again, Yugi got into trouble.

"Listen to this!" The director fumed as he led the whole cast to a computer to watch it. Yugi was too short to see over Kaiba's shoulder, but he could hear a very loud hissing sound projected about the entire room. Joey howled with laughter.

"Yuge, you've gotta see dis!" He laughed.

"Pathetic," Kaiba muttered. "Come on, Mokuba. We can't let this trash poison your brain." Mokuba reluctantly followed.

"But Seto-,"

"It's complete rubbish."

Tristan raised an eyebrow and his eye twitched as he heard the snake-like sound. Duke seemed mildly impressed as he watched Yugi hiss and the black and purple 'haze' floating around him.

"You move it fast," Tristan commented as the haze darted behind a box. Duke flipped his hair carelessly.

"Yeah, well, I did it. Can't expect anything worse."

The director wasn't pleased. "We are shooting _that_ again, Yugi!" He said angrily, stomping off to get his water bottle.

At dinner, Joey congratulated Yugi. "I knew you had a demon in ya," he said, grinning widely.

"Actually, I just don't like the director," Yugi explained. "He's so picky and mean to me..."

Joey looked concerned. "Well, if he's givin' ya any trouble, just call Joey Wheeler!" He exclaimed, winking at Yugi and scooping food greedily onto his plate. Téa eventually reached them after filling her plate and sat down next to the pair. Joey was busy spooning food into his mouth and Yugi was smiling at his friend.

"Have a seat, Téa," he offered, scooting over a bit. She sat down and laid down her plate.

"That was really disturbing." She filled her glass with some water.

"What was?"

"That scene! I couldn't believe you hissed!" Téa giggled and gulped down her water. Yugi shrugged. As long as he could have a chance to humiliate the director, everything was fine and he was content.

But something was going to happen the next day....

Okay, so that wasn't the best. Next up is Ryou's!


	2. Ryou Bakura

Lightning-Dono: Wow, 9 reviews on the first chapter! =0 Thanks you guys!

Answers to da reviews

**Paladin Dragon** – Well, the movie has it's good and bad points at the same time. I suppose it'd be a bit better if they didn't show it on the big screen because the quality is worse as you can see the jaggedness of the pictures as they're blown up.

Animefreak500 – Actually, Jounouchi is their surname. Joey's given Japanese name is Katsuya. I know how you feel, man. She preaches her head off about friendship (one speech and we get the idea. 100,000 speeches and we want to kill her). 4kids should pay for what they have done. x( And I can't even tell if the accent mark I use for Téa's name is right or not! 

**WolfBane2** – That's quite a limb you're going off on. Like said before, I like the movie, but at some points in time it can be a bit...bad. 

**Spider Azrail: Gil Theif-chan** – Thanks for the information! x.x But even so, in the first season he already completed the puzzle and no dark 'Lord of the Dead' came around. They mangled the whole movie with just that!

**Freak09** – Thank you! I'll keep going and you'd better keep reading! (Well, you don't _have_ to, but it's preferred)

**MadamButterfly** – Thank you so much! I shall keep writing! –holds up keyboard triumphantly-

Hatsuharolover – I'm glad you do. =) 

Onto the meat and flesh of the story!

"Okay, mister, you need to wrap yourself inside this very old toilet paper!" The costume designer told Ryou. When he said he had wanted to be in the movie, this wasn't exactly what he had been hoping for.

"Um...Can't I be someone else, please?" He pleaded, staring at the roll of old toilet paper just waiting to be wrapped around him. He felt hopelessly sick.

"No. The director hasn't had any volunteers for this part."

"Okay, then..." Ryou entered the dressing room and moments later was carried out by three people as he was absolutely suffocated by the wrappings.

"Perfect! Now we need to put you in the staged museum!" The costume designer clapped and the people carried him into the fake museum and onto a display table.

_Oh no...Oh no... _Ryou panicked as he was lowered onto the small box on the table. They laid a plastic knife on his chest and made his hand hold it loosely.

"Action!" The director yelled. There was a series of chattering from Yugi and Téa along with mumbling from Solomon (A/N: Don't we all agree that Sugoroku sounds better?). Then, there was a bright flash of light. Yugi, Téa, and Solomon were on the ground and Odion (A/N: Again, which sounds better? Rishid or Odion?) hurried out of no where and pushed over the box Ryou was in.

"HEEELLLPPPP!" Ryou screamed as he rolled onto the ground, which was tiled.

"CUT!" The director exploded, stomping over and shoving an accusing finger into Ryou's face. "You ruined the scene!"

"I-I'm sorry," Ryou said, flinching as he poked him between the eyes.

"You are not! Let's do it again!"

This time, he didn't scream, but he let out a small "Eep!" as he hit the hard floor. Fortunately, no one heard but Odion. But he did stop to gaze at Ryou curiously. But the light was still shining so no one saw.

That night, the reviewed the film so far. Téa and Yugi had seen Kaiba's dueling dome.

"Ah, Ryou, such a cooperative fellow," the director, said smiling at the gray-haired boy standing beside him, gasping for breath. "Why are you breathing like that?"

"Just making it all up for the minutes that I _didn't_ breathe," Ryou replied breathlessly. The director snorted, but didn't say anything else.

In bed, Ryou suddenly grew very claustrophobic under the sheets. He fidgeted and practically leapt out of bed.

"What's wrong, Ryou?" Yugi asked. He had the top bunk while Ryou had the bottom. He rubbed his eyes tiredly to look down at Ryou who was jumping up and down in the middle of the room, panting. "Are you have respiratory problems?"

Ryou shook his head. "I can't stand closed-in places anymore," he explained, confused. To his surprise, Yugi shrugged, as though he had expected it the whole time.

"I would be claustrophobic, too, if I was wrapped up in white cloth and stuffed into a box."

"It was toilet paper."

Yugi shuddered. Then, there was a loud mumbling coming from Joey's bunk.

"I hope it wasn't my toilet paper," Joey said through a fake snore. "'Cause I don't have anymore! Ha ha ha..."

Yugi cast Joey a disturbed look and tried to forget what his best friend had just said. "Uh, just try and get back to bed."

Ryou nodded obediently and threw himself back onto the bed, falling into a fitful sleep.

Sorry it was so short! And it might not even be funny, but it's late at night and...yeah. 


	3. Seto Kaiba

Lightning-Dono: Not only do a lot of people enjoy this, but I love writing it! =D It's so awesome and fun. Also, I'll skip some parts if they're not important. You must notice that not every will be in order. Different parts of the studio will shoot different things, so say while the ending is in effect they might be filming Joey getting stung in the butt. xD

Answers to the reviewers 

**Ryou and Bakura's Princess** – I'm glad you think it's funny! I know...I like Ryou, though. Even though people often write about romance between he and Bakura...I don't like that. xD

**thefutureMrs.Kaiba **– Yu-Gi-Oh wouldn't be Yu-Gi-Oh without the snickering stupid lines. o.O; I'm not a huge fan of Kaiba, but I did feel sorry for him when he got thrown aside. Although I did find it annoying when he kept taunting Yami no Yuugi...Waaah. (No, Jounouchi is still my favorite)

**Paladin Dragoon** – He wanted a part in the movie and he got it. What else could he hope for? =P No, it isn't. I think if a VHS or DVD comes out I'll watch it at home so the quality will be better. The music was nice, though, so that's something to look forward to. But you'll end up liking it atleast a bit, I know you will. ;) That's how I was.

**Animefreak500 **– Yes...They call the males by their surnames, I suppose. I'm a girl, too. Is there a reason why we should be friends? (I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I'm just wondering why you said that.) Iie (No)...Not the little cousins! xO;

**Kenshingirl1 **– Hey, I'm doing Kaiba's chapter! What a coincidence...=)

This chapter will be happy and bouncy (Or as happy and bouncy it can get when based around Kaiba) because I'm listening to a happy and bouncy song [Spicy Marmalade]. =D Blame the Gravitation music.

* * *

"Action!" The director yelled, waving his arms about to catch Kaiba's attention.

"All right, old man." Kaiba stepped into his limousine.

"CUT!" A beet-red director went up to Kaiba, ready to spark an argument. "I'm not an 'old man'!"

Kaiba didn't take his cold eyes off the back of the limousine seat infront of him. "How old are you?" He inquired stiffly, shifting his foot.

"43," the man replied defensively, holding up his fists as though he might punch out Kaiba's lights if he dared to say that he was old. Kaiba, not paying attention, said it anyway.

"You're older than I am, at any rate." Kaiba noticed the director's fists. "Spare me the violence and just start shooting again." With a dismissive wave of his hand, he got back out of the limo. "Hurry up old-er...young man."

"I am _not_ a young man!" He screamed, picking up the stool he had sat on moments before threateningly.

Kaiba looked slightly annoyed. He wasn't in a very good mood today because he woke up to discover that the mutt had taken the bunk above him and had demanded an unavailable room from the workers in the studio. They hadn't been very pleased so they told him to sleep on the street if he didn't like his bed.

"Then what are you? A 'middle aged' man? There. Will that do?"

The director was taken aback, but he decided he could live with being a middle-aged man. After all, it was the truth. "ACTION!" he called.

Kaiba ceased of talking and simply stepped into the limo, which drove to the Turtle Game Shop. "Get in, Yugi. I want to duel you," he said briskly. Yugi gave him a wide-eyed, clueless look and without hesitating got into the limo.

"Watch it! Don't destroy the carpet with those hideous shoes of yours!" Kaiba hissed so no one could hear him.

"What? You bought the exact same brand name!" Yugi 'shouted' in a loud whisper.

"How dare you accuse me of buying those _cheap_ shoes!"

"These cost me 7020 yen (A/N: Equivalent to 60 US dollars), thank you very much!" Yugi was frustrated now. Their shoes looked so similar and yet Kaiba kept thinking his were better.

Kaiba found this highly ridiculous, but he then realized that he was the one who started this.

When they arrived at the Duel Dome, they went into the elevator up to the arena.

"All right, Yugi! When I win, you have to let me see your shoes!" Kaiba yelled across the arena. Yami took over and gave Kaiba a strange look. Like he was trying to laugh and frown at the same time.

"Are you sure you want to see my 'hideous' shoes?" Yami snickered.

"CUT!" The director leapt out of no where. "You're supposed to say...Uh...Your actual lines!"

"I didn't get enough time to study them...sir." Kaiba displayed a mocking smile.

The director chose to ignore the comment. "We can delay the movie a few days, but you can't destroy it! Go study the script!" 

Kaiba disdainfully left, Yami following.

"It's all your fault!" They heard as they walked out of the building. Joey and Tristan were trapped inside one of the elevators.

"You were the one who said 'Let's go inta thatta one!'!" Tristan accused, trying to use a Brooklyn accent.

"Well, you were da one who didn't stop me!" Joey shot back, punching the clear plastic cover. "How should I have known that it was a trap?"

"By noticing the 'Out of Order' sign, dummy!" Tristan yelled. Joey held his ears. Ignoring the pained expression on his friend's face, he continued to yell and point at the sign with bright, red, bold letters by the elevator that notified 'Out of Order'.

"You coulda stopped me!" The blonde continued to punch and wince whenever Tristan yelled.

"Pathetic. Again." Kaiba walked away, his back as straight as a board as Joey started to curse colorfully.

Back in the room that he very much hated room, he sat at the desk in the corner, picked up the script and skimmed through it. "I can't get my mind off the fact that some ugly guy is going to pick me up by the head," Kaiba whispered to himself, clutching his head, picturing an ogre lifting him up effortlessly and throwing him aside.

As always, what they had managed to shoot that day was the subject of conversation.

"I nearly suffocated inside the elevator thanks to Joey!" Tristan exaggerated, clutching his throat and pretending to suffocate for an effect.

"You did not! You were tryin' ta make my eardrums explode!" Joey shouted, slamming his hands on the table and making his glass of water spill.

"Dork." That was all Kaiba said throughout dinner. In fact, it was the only word he spoke.


	4. Marik Ishtar

Lightning-Dono: Another chapter. What more is there to say? =) This one is about Marik/Malik. No, I do NOT write about Marik being the yami and Malik being the hikari. They're both the same person. Marik is the dub name and Malik is the real name. Got it? Good.

Answers to da reviewers!

**WolfBane2 **– I'm not going to laugh. It was a while before I realized I had Yu-Gi-Oh on my non-cable TV so I was just as clueless several months ago. ;) Odion/Rishid was abandoned a young boy and Marik's mother brought him in as her own child. Therefore, he's Marik and Ishizu/Isis' older brother. Hey, watching a video won't be too bad. Just turn up the volume, turn off all the lights and watch it at night.

**SetoKiaba'sbabe **– Already done Kaiba. It's even up. See? –points- =D Poor Kaiba is being bashed. xD 

**trueyamigirlfan **– Thanks for the information. If you've watched the whole series, I do NOT remember Anubis awakening. Okay? Okay.

**Pamster** – I'm glad you think it's funny! I'm going to do most everyone who was in the movie, actually. Including Pegasus. Mwa hahaha! (I just added a spoiler warning to the description, by the way. =))

**AbhorsenSabriel87** (Hey, I liked the books!) – Thanks for informing me about the accent mark! Now I don't have to spend a night without sleep. =P Just kidding. I'll be doing everyone's...You're about to be horrified, though. I'm doing Peggy's. x)

**Hatsuahrolover **– Yay, you find it interesting! My favorite character is Jounouchi. =) Humorous, yet serious and deep at times. What about you? =P

**LadySora** – I hope you get to see the movie soon! It's quite good if you don't let some things get to you. n.n

**TrekieGreenieShannaraElfO **– Is anything sacred? Is that what you mean? o.o It depends on how you look at it.

**SylviaCater **– You should see the movie! =D I'm glad you think it's so funny! It's kind of hard to laugh at your own humor, though.

**Paladin Dragoon** – Well, Kaiba's rich so you can expect nothing more than a comment on one's clothing. =) And Kaiba's smart and sensible at times...He deserves the right to call someone a dork. To me, he's just a boring jerk. x.x Don't worry, I'm sure it'll come to the Philippines eventually. (:

**stuckonfanfiction **– Yay, it makes you laugh! It's a happy world all around.

* * *

Marik stared at the hollow cube comprehensively. "So, what am I supposed to do?" He asked, eyeing it with arising suspicion.

"Are you kidding me?" The director burst. "Uh, I mean, it's quite self-explanatory. Just get in it."

"Why?"

"Because in the movie we're going to broadcast you worldwide on TV!" The director exclaimed, hopping up and down. "But only for a few seconds."

Steam might as well have been emitting from Marik's ears. The director gave the ceiling a look that appeared as though he were silently praying.

"Just cooperate, okay? I'm in my hands and knees in problems with the cast _already_! So, if you _don't_ mind..._Get in the stinkin' box_!" The average-sized, bald (he wore a cap so no one knew) man stomped his foot indignantly on the ground.

Marik, feeling overwhelmed and bit guilty, crouched down into the box, placing his knees infront of his face and wrapping his arms around them. "Fine. Here I am. Now start doing your stuff."

"Wait a second, boy!"

"I'm not a boy."

"You deny that you are male?" The director looked shocked.

"I'm just not a boy! I'm a-,"

"Punk! You're supposed to be acting out a duel! Just like Yami will be in a while."

A forced grin appeared his face. "Oh, okay! As long as I'm not alone in this...torture," Marik snarled. He got into the correct position inside the cramped box and said in a quiet, faraway voice, "I play-,"

"We're not shooting yet, idiot!" The director screamed, the veins on his neck bulging.

"Sure."

"When I say 'Action!', you start."

"Uh-huh."

"Action!"

Marik, completely forgot that he was supposed to sound quiet so it was like the TVs weren't on very loud. "I PLAY MONSTER RE-,"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE QUIET!" The director shouted, not noticing that the cameras were still on and that he had never even said, "CUT!". He turned and glared at the computer-controlled cameras. "TURN OFF THIS INSTANT!" He screamed at them.

"Roger," said one of the men operating the cameras through use of the computer. The cameras shut of instantly before the director came over and tried to obliterate the files.

"Thank you," he breathed, closing his eyes and trying to approach a sense of internal peace.

"What were you saying, again?" Marik asked calmly, looking avidly at his nails. The director steamed once again.

"You are _supposed_ to be **_quiet_**," the director whispered, putting a forceful emphasis on the word 'quiet'.

"Okay, okay..."

"ACTION!"

"I play Monster Reborn," he mouthed, not even letting out any air to make a sound. Having a terribly short temper, the director could stand much more of this.

"Cut! You cast members are so pathetic!" The man growled, throwing his hat to the ground, revealing a slightly bald head. Stray, dark brown hairs grew everywhere and there was also a large mole that was neatly centered on the upper part of his forehead.

"Ug-ly," Marik commented, backing away from the director who now looked very formidable.

In his rage, the director knocked over the computers, cameras, and other equipment with his mighty fist


	5. Chaos

Lightning-Dono: Heh, this is going to be way fun to write! I'm getting tired of the director, though...Also, I've stopped treating this fic like just fun and games because of the genre, so I went back to my descriptive old self. ;)

Answers to the reviewers

**Pamster** - Aw, you're too kind! n.n The director is annoying, but fun to write about. I'd better come up with a name for him fast because 'the director' is getting old. xD

**Hatsuahrolover** - Malik is great! I just...don't like Yami no Malik...He's just sick! xD Not to mention very wrinkly...Jounouchi fans unite! -weird star appears above head-

**WolfBane2** – I'm glad you liked that phrase. n.n; I do, too.

**Spider Azrail: Gil Theif-Chan** – The director should really take some classes, ne? o.o Yeah...Malik was kind of there for about five seconds and then he was off. Then again, he couldn't have and I won't tell you why because it's a spoiler. Unless, of course, you already know. =)

**dannyphantomsgf** – Heh...Well, wouldn't you say that? ;)

* * *

"Dude, Marik, look what you did!" Duke exclaimed when he and Tristan rushed into the part of the studio that Marik was in. The director was still gaping at the wreck before his eyes.

Marik gave everyone an innocent look. "I didn't do it."

"Oh, yeah right. A great loony like you-," Tristan began.

"No, I didn't do it this time. The director was going ballistic and then he, er, knocked everything over..." Marik paused for a second to look at Tristan closely. "And I'm not a loony! Rawr!" With that, Marik pounced in a crazed fashion onto Tristan, whose eyes were wide with terror.

"Aah...Aah...NOOOOO!" He shrieked as he unsuccessfully tried to get away.

"Stop acting like a couple of big babies, guys. We need to help the director!" Duke used two fingers to grasp one lock of hair and tossed it; an old habit. It fell back into place. "I can never get that lock of hair to stop blocking my view..." he muttered as he strutted undauntedly towards the director.

"All this " The director said, his jaw still scraping the floor.

"We can fix it," Duke assured him with a hint of doubt in his voice as he glanced helplessly towards the pile of destroyed equipment. "We can always get new ones at the electronics store or something. Or Kaiba will make them for you. Or Pegasus. Or-,"

"I get it!" The director growled at Duke. "Do you think I'm so low in intelligence that I can't even make my own?"

Duke was sorry that he had ever opened his big mouth. "No, I just-,"

"I knew it all along! Everyone thinks I'm a big fat-," the director broke out into wails of despair.

"No, no!" Duke said quickly, trying to calm the sobbing man before him. He turned towards Tristan and Marik, who were busy strangling each other in one corner and rolling from wall to wall, destroying objects in their way. "Uh, a little help here!?"

"I shall destroy you!" Marik was saying, smashing the floral print window curtains with an artificial flower. There was a bulge beneath the curtains, perhaps indicating that Tristan was under it.

"Oh, come on guys. It's sad enough that the director is sad, but you don't have to make each other sad." Duke's bottom lip quivered, an action that was very unlike him.

Marik stopped bashing Tristan with a stick. "Oh. I thought that was Tristan wailing. Ha ha ha." He threw the stick to the side and ran over to aid Duke in calming down the director, who was having a serious nervous breakdown. Leaning over with his hands on his knees, he peered at the director's face, smiling all the while. "Hello, there," Marik said in a very smooth voice.

The director started to hyperventilate as he tried to stop crying. "He-Hello," he gasped.

Marik's eyes widened. "There is definitely something wrong with him. Definitely." Marik drew himself up to full height, struck a pose and nodded sagely down at the director.

"Will you stop being dramatic? We have to help him!" Duke said vehemently, standing up and smacking Marik across the face. The teen looked shocked as a blazing red mark appeared on his face.

"You didn't," Marik murmured dramatically, reaching up and hand and touching his numb cheek in awe.

"I did. So it's either help the poor guy or stand here and get smacked over and over!" Duke suppressed an evil laugh and knelt back down. "It's okay," he crooned in a comforting voice.

"Fine. Don't care about my beautiful face," Marik replied, hurt.

The director spoke up at last. "You are too kind, Duke. I should go buy some new equipment, now." He sniffed a bit, got up and exited the room gracefully.

"He's like a ballerina," Tristan whispered as he watched the director glide through the door, his feet appearing to not touch the ground. Everyone turned to gawk at him. "Uh, I mean, he's like a ghost," Tristan edited quickly.

A few hours later, the director and his shooting crew had gone to a store to buy new filming equipment. Of course, the cast members were left behind because the director figured that they probably couldn't control themselves at the electronics store.

"Who wants ta part-ay?" Joey asked, yelling with all his might like Tarzan would've.

"Stop being a total dolt," Mai told him, yanking the end of his hair playfully. She did have a part in the movie...But it only lasted a few seconds, also.

"I'm not bein' a dolt. I'm askin' if anyone wants ta have fun. Got a problem?" Joey held up his fist threateningly, leveling it with Mai's nose. Instead of flinching, she grinned and pushed his fist back down.

"You wouldn't hurt me." She smirked and walked away to find her precious wine. Apparently, the director had drank it all last night for dinner, and she wasn't too thrilled.

"Suit yourself," Joey said heatedly, walking off to find Yugi. What he walked in on was more than he could've ever hoped for. Well, he hadn't exactly been expecting it, much less hoping. He had entered an empty room in the studio, thinking Yugi might be in there checking something out. Joey's instincts had turned out to be correct, but Yugi wasn't alone in there.

He and Téa were sitting side-by-side on the couch, arms wrapped around each other and kissing passionately. Joey almost screamed when his brain had managed to compute the jumbled mess of what he was seeing. _Well, I thought Yugi loved Téa an' all, but dis is just plain weird!_ He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and squinted at the pair before telling himself that this was all real.

"Oh, there's Joey," Yugi said, pulling away quickly. "Hiyah, Joey."

"Hi, Yugi, ol' buddy..."

"What's wrong?"

Joey wanted to roar at this with laughter. Yugi had just been smooching Téa and he didn't know what was wrong?

"Well, it was just that you an' Téa were all..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Téa leaned over and whispered something to Yugi that sounded a lot like, "He saw us."

"You bet I saw you," Joey blurted out before thinking about how embarrassing this was to his friend. Yugi flushed a brilliant shade of cherry.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Yugi said calmly, a hint of a smile playing upon his lips. "It wasn't meant for your eyes."

To Joey's displeasure, Téa snorted and said, "You're darn right that wasn't meant for his eyes. But now that it's over, how would you guys like to do something fun?"

Joey and Yugi nodded hesitantly, not quite sure just what Téa meant by 'fun'. Certainly anything fun to Téa could range from painting their nails and drawing connected circles on their hands.

"What are we doin'?" Joey asked cautiously.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get some food," Yugi informed them all before Téa had a chance to say what she had in mind.

"All right! Snacks!" Joey grabbed Yugi's arm and ran to the dining area of the studio. Téa just stood their smiling.

"He's so cute," she muttered to herself dreamily.

In the dining area was chaos. Mai was screaming about not having any wine to drink. Odion was trying to calm Marik, who had resorted to continuing his assault on Tristan. Yami was threatening a sandwich that he would send it to the Shadow Realm if it didn't display it's inner contents to him. Ryou was silently popping grapes into his mouth (A/N: How KAWAAIII!) while Duke sat across from him, munching on some crackers and shouting over the noise to get his message across to Ryou. Seto was no where in sight.

"Dis...Wasn't what I had in mind," Joey commented, watching Marik take apples out of a bowl of fruit and chuck them endlessly at Tristan. "Hey, Marik! Dos are good apples there!" He bellowed, making his way through the mess of people.

"No need to get so upset, they _are_ wormy. Besides, this is fun." Marik managed to hit Tristan's hair.

"But it's _food_," Joey whined, wincing as the apples hit the ground around his...other friend. "An' stop hurtin' him! How would you like it if I threw apples at ya?" He scooped an apple up off the ground and hurled it towards Marik's back.

"Aargh!" He screamed in pain, leaping up and doing a strange little dance.

"Hey, you're right. Dis _is_ fun."

"I'll get you, Joseph!"

"Watch da name, Marik!"

Pretty soon, a dirty blonde Tomb Keeper was chasing a blonde New York former gangster around the large dining table.

"I think I'll go find Seto and Mokuba," Yugi muttered, walking away from the scene.

Heading up the stairs, he bumped completely into Mokuba, nearly toppling the poor boy down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked quickly, helping a moaning Mokuba up

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Where's your 'Niisam- I mean, where's Seto?" Yugi caught himself as the director had forced them all to speak English at all the times, no matter how bad the situations.

"He's upstairs in the room," Mokuba beamed, giving Yugi a strange little pat on the head, and running off.

_It seems he's always in the room now_ Yugi thought, wondering what Seto could be doing that was so important.

"Go away, Yugi." Was the greeting Yugi received when he entered the room.

"What have you been doing up here?" He asked, leaning over Seto's shoulder.

"Studying this script. I used to study so much...When our director told me to study the script, I couldn't help it." Seto closed his mouth after this speech (or as much of one he had made in a few days) and continued to read through the script.

"But don't you get bored?" Yugi pestered, wanting to force Seto to do something healthy for once besides sit there all day.

"Butt off, Yugi. I know exactly what I'm doing," he snarled, shooing Yugi away with a motion of his hand.

Yugi was about to tell Seto to come down to the main part of the studio some time, but he knew Seto wouldn't approve of the loud commotion that often went on downstairs. "All right." Closing the door behind him, he decided to go and see what was happening _now_.

"Stop followin' me!" Joey yelled as Marik trailed him throughout the whole studio.

"I won't. This is revenge. You have to let me hang out with you for a day."

Joey almost passed out from shock. "_What_?" He asked in disbelief. "Y-You can't do dat!"

"Yes I can. I'll just follow you around all day. Clever, isn't it?" Marik grinned.

"Yeah, sure." Joey found Yugi while he was trekking around trying to lose Marik somewhere. But Marik wasn't very easy to lose because he had very keen eyes that could spot tons of things. Including Joey's bright red top that he had decided to wear that day. (A/N: He looks nice in it. =D)

"What's Marik doing?" Yugi questioned.

Joey groaned. "I get goosebumps just discussin' it. Let's go." That was when Joey started to wonder what he would do to lose Marik if he had to use the can. "Not good..." Joey muttered as he led Yugi aimlessly around the studio, feeling lost.

A few hours after that, the director and the filming crew were back with the heavy apparatus.

As the director stepped into the dining room, he was knocked completely off his feet by a large flash of dark purple light. With that, the table and a particular sandwich disappeared.

"What is the meaning of this?" The director demanded, looking at everything over furiously.

"I was just sending the table and a sandwich to the Shadow Realm," Yami explained.


	6. Yami Yugi

Lightning-Dono: Chapter 5 was so fun to write! Now it's back to business, but I'll manage to stick more random ones in. I'm not feeling very humorous today, so this chapter might not be too funny.

Answers to the reviewers

**Freak09** - Don't worry how much you review as long as you read the story...But I'd appreciate the feedback. n.n; Well, I always imagined Seto to be studious and such, so where better to stick him but a room with a desk?

**Paladin Dragoon** - Of course! After all, the Yami's can be pretty fun to write about...I really don't like Bakura and Yami no Malik, but it might be interesting to write from their view. And the Duel Monsters? Certainly. Coming soon! xD

**Pamster** - I enjoy leaving room for people to imagine things when I write. Kind of. Most of the time. x.x I'm so happy that you found it so entertaining! Oh, and TD it is, then. ;) In my world it stands for 'Terribly Dense'.

**dannyphantomsgf** - n-n I'm interested in how this appears to be so funny...=P I am quite proud of that one sentence and I assure you that I think it's funny, also. xD

**Animefreak500** - It's okay. My internet shuts off sometimes so I can't review very much. It's not a stupid name. I'm Vietnamese and I have a name that's fairly hard to pronounce. My math teacher pronounced it wrong until the end of the year when my friend said she recommended my graph book as an example for next year's students...

**Hatsuahrolover** - As serious as ever, my friend. Malik -is- on TV for a few seconds. o.o

**stuckonfanfiction** - Aw, well, the director needs anger management classes anyway. Atleast someone feels sympathy for the poor guy. n.n;

Looks like I have some very special and regular reviewers, now! =0 -pats you all on the back-

* * *

Seto and Mokuba, who both sported the high patience and cleverness to construct them, had made Yami and the other Yami's bodies. Of course, this came at a high price. Which meant whenever you woke up in the morning and the phone rang Yami would hold out his newly earned Millenium Rod and try to control the mind of 'that deranged object'. Bakura bought tubs of tomatoes to suck on after Yami had pointed out that he could get AIDS from sucking someone's blood. And Yami Marik was just terrible. Seto had left out the rocks they could've placed in his vocal cords so he could produce that gravelly sound in his voice, so now Yami Marik had taken up singing. Which wasn't exactly the best thing to hear when you want to get to sleep.

Last night, they had condemned Yami Marik to a different room after he had tried to sing a Barney song.

"I love you, you love me," he began in an out-of-tune voice.

"Oh, make him stop!" Seto had complained, clutching his pillow over his head.

"-We're a happy family," he continued, ignoring the many groans around him. "With a great big hug..." He attempted a vibrato here, "-and a kiss from me to you."

"I'd hate to be at the receiving end of dat," Joey said loudly.

"Won't you say you love me toooooo." He finished, pausing as though waiting for applause he knew he wouldn't get. There were many giggles coming from the girl's room and some snickers from Bakura.

"Give it up, won't you? You can't even make your voice as sexy as mine." Bakura cackled, to everyone's annoyance. He always seemed to finish off his sentence with a cackle nowadays.

"I sound perfect," Yami Marik sighed, choosing to ignore Bakura's comment. "I think I'll sing some more."

That's when everyone had it. They got out of bed, stormed out of the room, and pounded their fists on the staff room door.

"What now?" Asked the music composer, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Yami Marik is trying to sing," they all exploded, snide comments bursting out around them about how terrible he was a singer.

"Pity. And he doesn't even have a song on the soundtrack," the man said sympathetically. "Just take him to me."

Minutes later, Yami Marik was swept into the staff office and became the music composer's assistant, much to everyone's disapproval.

"What!?" Téa had screamed in the morning when she had heard. Yugi nodded his head grimly.

"He did."

"No!"

Serenity had then rushed out of the girl's bedroom and made Téa stop going crazy. Serenity had begged Joey to take her along to the studio, and as usual, he didn't resist.

But now, it was back to filming - the part that everyone dreaded. Including the director himself, who had just recently acquired the nickname 'TD'.

"Now, Yami, get into this box." The director pointed at the rectangular, cadet blue box that was centered in the middle of a ton of...other rectangular boxes.

"Which one?"

"The one on the bottom. With our superior skills we will duplicate it so that you'll appear in many television screens." TD continued to point fixedly at the one on the bottom that was squeezed in the middle of several others.

Yami's eyes followed his finger to the box. "Did you know that it's rude to point?" He asked out of the blue. "Certainly after all of these years...?"

"Will. You. Just. Get. Into. THE BOX!?" TD growled, advancing upon Yami, who just stood there soaking in the pride he had in taunting the director. "NOW!" Spittle sprayed Yami's tri-colored hair, causing him to retreat into the box.

"Don't you ever do that to my hair again," he said roughly, trying to get out by rubbing his awfully stiff hair on the box, causing the boxes above his to tumble off of his.

"Yaaaaammmmmiiii..." TD dragged out his name as he threw the boxes back on top of Yami's.

"Action!"

Yami tried to stand up so he could mimic a duel, but he broke out of the top of the cheap box. "Eh?" He gasped as the rest of the boxes toppled down onto the director who was standing there, his eyes tearing.

"CUT!" He screamed shrilly from beneath a large pile of boxes. "Yami, if you don't disrespect me, come over here and help me!"

Yami rushed over, threw all of the boxes aside, grasped TD's ankle and bowed low to the ground. "I am very sorry, director," he murmured humbly. The director got up and stared at the small figure kneeling at his feet.

"No, no, it's okay-," he stuttered, feeling out of place.

"I must repay you, my king." Yami pecked at the director's shoes, turned, and spat around his foot. "Do you clean your shoes?" He queried, his mouth now a muddy brown.

"Why, yes."

Yami raised his head and the director gasped. "My shoes aren't that dirty!"

"Anyway, can we have a break?" Yami pleaded, content about doing anything other than filming that dreaded scene.

"No."

"But why ever not? I groveled before you, acted humble...What more do you want?" Yami's piercing violet eyes pleaded the director.

TD sighed. "I've never had anyone do that to me before." Before long, he was suffering from a runny nose and teary eyes. "Yes, you may have a break. Inform the others."

"Great! Wonderful!" Yami pranced out of the room and knocked on the doors of the other rooms. "WE'RE HAVING A BREAK!" He shouted into all of the rooms as he ran by. At last, he came to the one that Joey was in.

"AAAHHH!" He heard Joey scream. Yami opened the door quietly to see what was going on. A hologram Injection Fairy Lily was puncturing Joey in the behind.

"Cut!" The head of that section cried. "You need to seem scared! You need to look like you're in pain!"

Joey scowled as he held a fresh onion up to his eyes to induce tears.

"WE'RE HAVING BREAKTIME!" Yami shrieked. Joey turned and rubbed the incoming tears out of his eyes, wetting his sleeve.

"We are? Well, fancy dat. Let's go!" Joey started to run.

"Wait. Where are we going?" Yami asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"To the kitchen or whatevah!"

Yami was shocked. "But we just ate an hour ago!"

"Well, I'm a growing boy," Joey replied defensively.

The hesitant yami sighed and prepared to be dragged off by his overly enthusiastic friend. What was so great about eating until you exploded, anyway?

"Yami, what's keepin' ya?" Joey demanded as he watched Yami's eyes wander aimlessly around the corridor.

"I'm...Not to hungry just now, Joey. You go along."

Joey looked slightly disappointed, but shrugged and went off to eat on his own. Yami waited until Joey was well out of sight before calling out.

"Téa! Oh Téaaaa!"

She stepped down infront of Yami with a question in her dazzling blue eyes.

Yami grinned mischiveously. "Want to trick the director into doing something really stupid?" He asked her, rubbing his hands together and plotting something in his head.

"But that's just mean! He never did anything to you!" Téa exclaimed, confused and her heart burning with sorrow for the poor director.

"Yeah, other than stuffing me into a box," Yami muttered, turning away from Téa and leering at Yami Marik as he walked by, humming nonchalantly. Suddenly, he broke out into song.

"I'm not gonna panic," he sang loudly, his voice echoing unpleasantly.

"Wow...He sounds better than you, Yugi!" Téa grinned widely and followed Yami Marik out of the hallway.

"Say _what_!?" Yami looked about ready to tear Yami Marik into pieces. First he caused everyone to have a sleepless night and now he was stealing Yugi's girlfriend away.

"Hey, what are ya glarin' snakes at, Yuge?" Asked a clueless voice from behind him.


	7. Pegasus

Lightning-Dono: Dun dun dun, another chapter. Pegasus is very sensitive about his house, by the way. Sorry I'm so slow at updating! My dad's been making me study so I'm ready to get into school...Read the 'updates' section in my profile to know what's going on.

Ah, and credits to **Pamster** for the nickname of 'TD'. ;) (Thanks for informing me about the mistake, **Paladin Dragoon**!)

Answers to the reviewers

**Vandagirl519** - I hate Yami no Marik/Yami Marik. . He's quite wrinkly and he has a very interesting idea on how humans should look. I personally despise of those wrinkles or whatever that appear quite involuntarily on his face whenever he's in an intense duel. Heh, him singing. It was a nightmare to imagine that, but I managed to write it without laughing _too_ hard...

**Paladin Dragoon** - You're welcome. Besides, TD shortens it to two letters. What more would we ask for? I can imagine Yami grovelling like that. Just think of him leaning over like a peasant, dropping onto his knees and...stuff. Never mind. xD

**Animefreak500** - Well, the Pop Tart French Toast thingies are good. o.o Maybe I should make TD get a girlfriend...Man, I'm a hopeless romantic. I can think of a list of words that could describe Yami Marik right now, but I'm too darn lazy to put them up. It would probably destroy the rating on this fanfic.

**dannyphantomsgf** - Thanks so much! =D You all make me smile. You're never too old for movies. ;)

**WolfBane2** - Yeah...Téa doesn't sound like someone who'd skip from guy to guy, huh? But that's how it is.

**Pamster** - Yes, a holographic (I hope it was. xD) Fairy Injection Lily -did- go and give Joey a shot...=D TD always freaks out. You'd think that's be a normal thing by now. =P But even so, I'm really ecstatic about the fact that you liked that chapter a lot! I was kind of losing my sense of humor when I wrote it because it was...rainy.

**Yami'slover** - Now I know what keeps Yugi in his room for so long before school! He's busy applying hair gel! =0 Heh, thanks.

**SetoKiaba'sbabe** - Aw, you're too kind. (I'm trying to think of different ways to say 'thank you'.) Well, you're hopes have come true (That didn't make any sense...) and here's another chapter!

**Hatsuharolover** – Yay! It's still good! -cheers-

* * *

After being escorted by Pegasus to his mansion, having to wash they're shoes outside before coming in and having to go through an identification check, the whole filming crew along with the director was extremely disgruntled.

"Why couldn't we just walk in?" The director asked irritably, leaning against the wall. Pegasus' eyes widened. He ran over and jerked the director roughly away from the wall.

"Don't you even think about touching that wall!" He shrieked, pulling TD away from it quickly.

"What's so special about it?" The director grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

Pegasus pointed at a spot about ten feet above where the director had been standing moments before. There was a framed, colorful and textured picture of Cecelia, his deceased wife. "That..." Pegasus whispered shakily.

The director, though, was untouched. "It's ten feet above us, it's protected by a glass covering, and you continue to insist we stand here with nothing to lean on! Especially after that exhausting identification check! We spend four whole hours roaming outside with nothing to do but watch you tinker with the machine so it would except our DNA scans also!"

"Well, if you hate it so much, then leave!" Cried the silver-haired man, turning his back upon the whole crew.

TD shook his head and set up the filming equipment. "Whenever you're ready."

A few moments later, Pegasus was lying on his soft bed. "I'm ready," he mumbled.

"All right, Pegasus!" The director yelled through the door. "We'll approach your room from outside and then-,"

"Please, do not scratch my shiny oak door with your equipment, won't you?" Pegasus droned, turning over in his bed.

"Of course we won't," TD replied impatiently, yet admiringly, as he observed the intricate carvings on the door with great interest. "Hey...Why is there a Baby Dragon on the door?" He asked curiously, touching it with one pudgy finger.

"Don't touch it, either," Pegasus warned as the doorknob rattled slightly.

"B-But how are we going to get through the door?"

"You won't. There's a window."

"That's a twenty-foot drop!" The director exclaimed, sounding scandalized.

Pegasus snorted. "That's nothing compared to what will happen if you dare to place another one of your oily fingers on my door. But if you'd like...go through the door."

"But what was all the fuss about, then!?" TD almost screamed, but his vocal cords wouldn't allow him. Instead, the question ended in a high-pitched squeak.

"I don't know."

"ACTION!"

Odion, wearing a very form-fitting leather suit, entered and slipped some cards into Pegasus' suitcase.

"Hey!" Pegasus shouted, leaping up out of bed with great energy and tackling Odion onto the carpeted floor. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded to the camera that was poking through the door. There were several moans and sighs from outside, but someone eventually answered.

"Read your script. He is serving as a spirit for now. We'll use technology to edit out his features and such so that we end up with a much more ghostly figure in the final product."

"I see." Pegasus got up and plopped himself comfortably onto the bed, a smile stretched across his face.

"You're supposed to be having a nightmare," one of the camera men pointed out.

Pegasus immediately changed his expression into that of one having unpleasant dreams. But it wasn't exactly easy when he was lying in a comfortable, feathery bed with nothing more to do than bounce on it. He opened his eye just a bit to watch Odion slip a few cards into his suitcase and walk back out. A hand below the camera motioned him to move on to the next scene.

Carefully making sure that his other eye was covered (as he didn't have one on that side any longer), he got stirred for a bit and got up, holding his head.

"What a terrible nightmare," he said aloud, to no one in particular. Getting up, he walked outside onto the veranda, watching the birds fly from tree to tree. "No more white wine spritzers for me before bed," he told himself.

"Scene change!" Someone called. The lights on the camera shut off and Pegasus watched in horror as the whole filming crew trekked back outside, lugging the apparatus behind them. The director stepped back to say, "Stay right where you are!"

Pegasus decided that it was best not to complain, so he stayed quiet and obeyed. Then again, there was only so long that someone could obey without going completely ballistic.

"What's taking you all so long?" He demanded, pounding his fists expectantly on the rail of the balcony.

The filming crew growled at him as they set everything up. "Fine, you can come down. We'll make some changes in the script. Instead of shouting down to Seto, you'll be down here."

Pegasus was highly pleased with the changes, so he charged down the stairs and sat in a chair. (A/N: I forgot what he was sitting in is called o.o;)

"Action!" Called the director once everything was done being set up. He had fallen more than once into the pool. Now he stank of algae and fish, but that wasn't enough to become a hindrance to him and filming. He was beginning to find that Pegasus was quite an enjoyable man. He enjoyed wine and art, something that the director found as a surprise as when he had first laid eyes on Pegasus he had come off as some bossy rich guy.

A suited man emerged from the doorway and handed Pegasus a glass with some wine in it with a bow before retreating back to said doorway.

"Ah." Pegasus relaxed all the muscles in his body as he lay back, watching the sparkling turquoise water shimmer with the occasional whack of a fish's tail as it swam.

Then, walking up to him, was Seto. "I told you, Pegasus, to _pay your bills_! For some reason, everyone thinks I run the economy and wants to demote me from _my_ position!" He shouted, waving a leaflet for a free trip to Disneyland around. Pegasus rolled his eye, carefully veiling the other one with his hair. In fact, there wasn't an eye there to veil, so he didn't find this a great task. But he was told that this movie was rated PG, so he had to limit the revealing of his empty eye socket.

"Cut..." TD held out the 'ut' for so long everyone thought that he was about to pass out for some reason. "Seto, what do you think you're doing?"

"He hasn't been paying his bills. If the bank comes and takes away his-," Seto glanced up and down the walls of Pegasus' place, "-mansion, I won't be surprised. All right. Let's start filming again." He tucked the leaflet into a pocket on the inside of his trench coat and glared at the filming crew. He walked out of the scene.

"Action," the director muttered. No one moved, not hearing him. Pegasus sat frozen in his chair, wine glass in one hand, his single eye twitching with the effort of being kept open without blinking. Seto stood by the bushes, tapping his foot impatiently. TD looked outraged. "_What are you all doing_? ACTION!"

Seto walked onto the scene, carrying his suitcase with the air of a very famous businessman. In fact, he was, so it wasn't a very big surprise.

"Mmmmm..." Pegasus murmured, sounding as though he were enjoying a particularly juicy steak. "Seto Kaiba. And what might you be doing here?"

Seto stretched out his arm and pointed at Pegasus square in the face, his fingers stretched in a most inhuman way. "I have come to request that you hand over the cards that make beating the Egyptian Gods possible!"

Pegasus assumed a pitying look. "Oh, but why ever would you need them with your ever-so-superior dueling skills?"

Seto blushed a little, but quickly forced himself to become serious. "Don't delay the inevitable, Pegasus! You know I will get my hands on them in the end!"

"How do you even know they exist? What if there really isn't a card that can defeat them?" Pegasus straightened up before actually standing.

The chestnut-haired man smirked. "Now I have a question for you. What does a man like you do with his money other than sit around all day by a couple of pools?"

Pegasus seemed angered by this statement, but continued to speak in his usual boring drawl. "I am retired. Now I spend my money on making places like this for all the fishies to enjoy." (A/N: Yes, that's what he actually says in the movie.)

Seto laughed and quickly made it into a very loud "Ahem". "You made Duel Monsters so you must have the cards to defeat the Egyptian God Cards! You're not stupid, Pegasus. I know you have them on hand so you're able to use them just in case the Gods were to be brought up against you."

"I see that you can now read minds. You know my intentions and are well on your way to becoming a great duelist." Pegasus smiled, an action that puzzled the great Seto Kaiba greatly.

"Fine. I challenge you to a duel!" Seto yelled. Pegasus nodded.

"I shall lead you to my state-of-the-art dueling arena," he informed Seto proudly. They clambered down the many stairs. "What do you think?" Pegasus asked as soon as they got there.

Seto wasn't impressed. "It's old-fashioned, just like you, old man."

And pretty soon, a duel was in progress. Pegasus seemed a little out of it in the beginning, but the director got him back on track. Then, the duel was done.

Seto had prevailed while Pegasus was sprawled on the ground, numb from defeat for the moment. "There are two cards in my deck that you need, then," he panted helplessly as he watched Seto paw through his deck. He saw a glint in Seto's eye and a menacing look followed.

"Old man, there are actually three cards."

This statement left Pegasus highly confused.


	8. Joey & Tristan

**Lightning-Dono**: Hopefully this update won't take as long as the last one did. xD I was kind of slacking off and my dad wasn't pleased when he found that I wasn't taking the summer studying very seriously. How can I? xD

Answers to the reviews

**Animefreak500** - I'm not the brightest star in the sky myself. o.o I don't know. I thought that Pegasus had two and the spirit guy slipped in one. -shrug- Anyone want to help?

**LadySora** - -is happy and hyper- You thought it was good! Yay yay yay! Pegasus is a neat freak...Hm, that's a new way of putting it! ;)

**Freak09** - I don't really like Pegasus very much, so I wouldn't say he's cool. But he's very entertaining at times, yes. Actually, I liked the fact that he wasn't evil. I mean, a sinister man wouldn't say that he would make places for fishies to enjoy, right? That's one of my favorite lines from the movie. xD

**Hikari Tsuki Chi** - Yeah, the movie wasn't as good as it could've been...I mean, seriously, the dialogue just isn't what I'd say makes up a quality movie.

**Hatsuharulover** - D doesn't allow underscores, asteriks or that other sign so I can't make it. x.x)

**thefutureMrs.Kaiba** - I'm updating! -hurries to finish chapter- It should be finished if you're reading it. )

**CPegasus** - You're welcome! I always try to make every character seem a bit good. Pegasus isn't generally my favorite, though. But if you take a look at why he's like this, then you start to gain a soft spot for him. (:

**Serpent27** - I suppose you don't want to watch the movie? Oh, well, atleast you find reading this enjoyable. D

**Paladin Dragoon** - Oh my goodness! -laughs her head off- Odion in a hot-pink bikini! Poor guy. I haven't been to the beach in so long. :( I hope I can go soon. To a warm beach instead of a...freezing beach. And how does being logged in affect your reviewing? xD Okay, thanks! D I've corrected the name.

-----

After being stuck inside an elevator and almost going deaf, having to hold onions up to his eyes, and getting a shot in the butt by some holographic Fairy Injection Lily, you'd think that Joey would've had enough. But he just kept going because he knew that if he kept at it, maybe the filming wouldn't be quite as bad.

Then again, he never exactly had the best luck there ever was, so naturally, things continued to be similar to something down in the depths of hell.

He and Tristan were being forced against their own will to pass out while computer effects created that of their spirits being removed from their bodies.

"What if I don' want to?" Joey challenged, standing on the set with his arms crossed.

"You have to," the director replied calmly. He had been given anger management classes by Téa, who willingly volunteered, knowing that it was all for the best. It had improved his temper quite a bit, but there were still random outbreaks whenever someone messed things up and 'ruined his career'.

"But that's crazy!" Tristan called. "We'll fall backwards onto the ground and crack our...our skulls or something!"

"Dat's right!" Joey agreed.

"Do what I tell you," he said, trying to resist the urge to jump up there and push them both over so they'd realize that where they were planned to fall was padded in a very unnoticeable way.

Joey relented. "But of course, if we get badly injured, you're gonna be sued by none odder (A/N: He's trying to say 'other') dan Joey Wheeler!"

"Will you guys just trust me for once?"

"We would if you didn't always try to kill us during every filming session," Tristan answered, picking at his nails in a way that would've angered anyone.

"ACTION!" TD screamed at last, not being able to endure the annoyance that filled him any longer.

A huge colorful wall composed mainly of the colors red and indigo intertwined within each other appeared before them. Joey and Tristan forced their eyes to widen as they stared at it.

"What is that?" Tristan asked in awe.

"I don't know...Hey, dere's that weird eye thing dat's on the Millenium Puzzle!" Joey pointed at the perfectly visible golden eye that represented the Millenium items. (A/N: And the perfect time for me to forget the proper name, too! )

"Oh my," Tristan gasped in a squeaky, girly voice that no one would have been able to guess was his. His eyes followed the cameras to the director's face. Some how, he found this acceptable. Tristan was slightly sore that his attempt to try and make him snap had failed.

Suddenly, as though there were some sort of suction machine within the eye, it sucked their spirits in. Or, it would once the movie was done. Joey and Tristan slowly forced looks of late surprise onto their face as they closed their eyes and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Ow," Joey whispered as a reflex. But nothing hurt, as it was padded.

"End!" The director yelled proudly. "You guys are very cooperative!" He said cheerily, and for once his face wasn't a beet red.

Joey rubbed the spot between his shoulders where TD had patted him. "Dat was kinda scary," he commented. "I mean, we have dis little controversy ovah the floor an' he's all proud of us?"

"You hurt anywhere?" Tristan asked, checking Joey for any noticeable bruises by tugging on his jacket, shirt, and collar to reveal his shoulders.

"What are you doin'?"

"Well, you said 'Ow' when you hit the ground, an indication that you must be hurt!" Tristan continued to examine Joey until he accidentally threw his arm back and smacked Tristan square in the forehead.

"Will you drop it?" He asked in a half-annoyed, yet good-natured voice. "Ya take dings so literally!"

Tristan put on a haughty look. "Well, if you crack open your head or something, I won't care next time. Why? Because I'll just think you're joking."

"Shaddup. Let's go grab some grub!"

Together they rushed down the stairs to run in on the most attention-grabbing scene ever.

------

Sorry for not updating in so long! I lost interest for a bit – that's why this chapter was so short. Gomennasai! I'll update frequently now!


End file.
